The Great Gundam Switch
by Sindra Aorikishu
Summary: What happens when the Ronin Warriors switch bodies with the Gundam Wing boys? All hell breaks loose! Rated for language


Gundam   
  


> > _The Great Gundam Switch_
> 
> Toyama, Japan. In the outskirts of town, a cottage belonging to Mia Koji stands silent. However, what's going on inside the house is anything but silent. Five young men are sitting in the living room, discussing their "current events". 
> 
> "So how are we supposed to beat Talpa?", Kento asks to nobody inparticular.
> 
> "That's what we're trying to determine, Kento. Be patient.", Sage replies.
> 
> "Awwww, jeeze.", Kento moans.
> 
> "So, anybody got any bright ideas?", Cye asks.
> 
> "Well, we have to do something.", Rowen replies. "We can cut it so close like we did last time with the Dark Warlords."
> 
> "Right.", Mia says. "Talpa will be persistent in trying to secure the mortal world, and you guys have to be ready for anything he has planned."
> 
> "So basically, we have to be able to take out Talpa at any time, right?", Ryo pipes up.
> 
> "Right.", Mia again replies.
> 
> "Ok.", says Ryo. There is a long silence between the group.
> 
> "So, uh, how are we supposed to do that, again?", Kento asks. 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Meanwhile, in another place, at another time, in another dimension, another five young men are discussing a similar problem. They are in the Arabic Desert, in a base many feet beneath the sand. Outside the base, five huge robotic mobile suits stand; waiting for their pilots to return. 
> 
> "OZ is becoming more and more relentless in their action to control the colonies.",Quatre says to the others. " We must take action."
> 
> "How?", Duo asks. "The colonies won't give us any recognition, or support against OZ."
> 
> "Then we must act alone, even if the colonies don't want us.", Trowa replies.
> 
> "The weak-minded leaders of the colonies don't know what their doing.", Wufei cynically says.
> 
> "Trowa's right.", Quatre states. "Despite the corruption that OZ has places in the minds of the colonies, we must fight to free them."
> 
> Heero has stayed quite the intire time. Duo notices this. "What do you think, Heero?"
> 
> Heero raises his head. "Eliminate the obstacle that is OZ."
> 
> "Sounds good.", Duo says.
> 
> All of a sudden, a massive bright light pierces through the dank shadows of the base. The light is blinding. The   
five guys immediately jump to their feet.
> 
> "You think OZ found us here?", Trowa yells.
> 
> "They can't have.", Quatre yells back. "This is a secret Mauguanac base."
> 
> "Well, how the hell do you explain that.", Duo shouts, meaning the light.
> 
> Even though the light already seems blinding, it manages to get brighter. A weird noise comes from the light. Then, something comes over each of the five men. They can bearly stand up. Eventually, they all collapse onto the cold floor of the base. 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 
> 
> Back at Mia's house, all of the Ronins have passed out too. They are laying on the carpeted floor of the living room. After a few long moments, movement comes from the bodies.
> 
> "Oh, man.", Kento groans. "Did you guys see that?"
> 
> "You mean that unmissable and potentially bright light?", Sage sarcastically asks. " Yeah, I did." His voice sounds strange. Different.
> 
> "Hey guys; where are we?", Cye asks. "This isn't the base"
> 
> "Well, when you go from a cold damp base to a plush house, I'm not about to complain.", Kento says. Or at least, it looks like Kento. "Man, my voice sounds weird.", he thinks to himself. He walks over to the mirror hanging in the hallway. 
> 
> "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh". His scream could probably be heard in the Neatherealm, for it is Kento's body, but not his mind. It's Duo's.   
"What the hell!!??. Mother fucker!.", he screams 
> 
> "What is it?, Cye asks, running to Kento/Duo. "Whoa!!!!", he says upon meeting Duo.   
"What the heck happened to you?"
> 
> "Me?!!!! Look at yourself!", he yells, because it's not Cye, but rather Quatre. Upon looking himself in the mirror, Quatre nearly faints.
> 
> Duo runs back into the living room, and faces the other guys.(who he doesn't recognize) Heero has switched bodies with Ryo; Trowa with Sage; and Wufei with Rowen.
> 
> "Ok, this isn't happening. Just wake up here Duo, and you'll be in your own body.", he tries to reassure himself. Quatre walks back into the room, looking very pale, despite it's not even his own skin.
> 
> "What happened", Trowa asks
> 
> "Well, ya see, I can't seem to find my own body.", Duo replies. "And it looks to me like you can't find yours, blondy." Trowa gives a strange look to Duo, and runs to the mirror."
> 
> "You two better go too.", Duo says, motioning Heero and Wufei. They also go to the mirror. Wide eyes appear on all three of their faces.
> 
> "I'm blonde.", Trowa says, with a kink in his already strange sounding voice,   
"You make that sound like a bad thing.", Quatre says.
> 
> "Look at me.", Duo says with and exasperated voice. "I'm hefty."
> 
> "Blue hair.", Wufei says. "That's not something you see everyday."
> 
> "At least your taller, Duo.", Quatre comforts.
> 
> "But I'm hefty.", he moans. "And I got short hair. Look at Heero. He looks good. How come I couldn't get that body?
> 
> Heero has a slightly surprised look on his face, but it fades as he looks himself over. He's taller, yes; but he no longer has that super-human quality of his real body.
> 
> "I don't look that bad. I like brown hair.", Quatre boasts.
> 
> "Thanks for making me feel better.", Duo groans.
> 
> Mia then walks into the house. "Hey guys, I'm back from the supermarket and I brought Yuli."
> 
> The five guys give a worried look to each other. 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 
> 
> "Oh God; this can't be happening.", Kento excitedly says. The five "real" Ronins have found themselves in a cold military base in the middle of nowhere. And with new bodies to boot.
> 
> "Calm down, Kento. I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation for this.", Cye/Quatre says.
> 
> "But look at me. I'm shorter; I've got this long braid; and I'm fifteen again.", Kento whines.
> 
> "We're all fifteen again. And we've all somehow switched bodies with these guys. It's not just you.", Ryo says to Kento.
> 
> "What gets me about all that, was that I heard this really familiar ringing when I saw that light.", Cye stated.
> 
> "Well, there is one thing that makes me feel better. Sage went from his always-prefect hair, to that godawful he has now. Hahaha.", Kento laughs.
> 
> Sage gives Kento a nasty look. "Shove it, Kento."
> 
> "Hey, calm down Sage.", Rowen says, trying to comfort Sage. "We all got problems to deal with now. Look at me! This kid's got this dorky little ponytail.
> 
> "I'm sure he's got his reasons, Rowen. He's probably saying the same about your body.", says Ryo.
> 
> "Why? What's wrong with my body?
> 
> "Ah......well..., mabey we should go outside and take a look around.", Ryo quickly changes the subject.
> 
> "Good idea.", Cye agrees. They all walk to the hatch leading to the surface. Ryo is the first to open the hatch and climb out. It's very hot and sunny out, but considering it's the desert, it's a good day because the wind isn't blowing. The five look around the surrounding area. Kento is the first to spot the closest things.
> 
> "Holy!!!....," he yells upon seeing the huge gundams.
> 
> "Whoa, what the hell are those?", Rowen says.
> 
> "I don't know, but they look big and they look powerful.", Sage comments.
> 
> "They look like giant robots.", says Cye.
> 
> "Do you think they belonged to these guys?", Rowen asks.
> 
> "Don't know, but it seems that way.", Ryo replies.
> 
> "Hey, alright! Mabey these guys weren't so lame after all.", Kento states. He goes up to the Gundam   
Deathsycth and pats it proudly. "I think this one belongs to me."
> 
> "How can you tell?", Cye asks.
> 
> "Just a feeling.", Kento replies. He pats it again. This time, the hatch in the chest of the gundam opens, and a handled rope drops down. The guys stand there dumbfounded.
> 
> "Man, this just keeps getting better!", Kento excitedly states. 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 
> 
> "So, you guys are telling me that you aren't the guys I know, but that you are different people that have switched bodies with the guys I know?", a confused Mia asks.
> 
> "That's right.", Trowa says.
> 
> "Sorry I keep asking. It's just very hard to except."
> 
> "How do you think we feel?", Duo sarcastically asks.
> 
> "Now, what your telling us; about these guys being these "Ronin Warriors". Is that true?", Quatre asks Mia.
> 
> "Yes, that's true. And you... I mean they have to protect this world against the threat of the emperor Talpa and the evil Dynasty."
> 
> "Great! We go from one problem right into another.", Duo moans.
> 
> Mia stands up. "Look, despite who's bodies your in, the Dynasty won't give up plaguing this world just because you guys are having an identity crisis."
> 
> "Hopefully, we won't have to stay this way for long.", says Wufei. Heero nods his head to this statement.
> 
> "So, how do we transform into this "mystical armor"?, Trowa asks.
> 
> "Well.... first you have to transform into your subarmor.", Mia says.
> 
> "Ok. Moo?", Duo asks
> 
> Quatre gives Duo a strange look, then looks to Mia. "How do you do that?"
> 
> "I know!!!", Yuli pipes up. He's been siting, quietly for once, on White Blaze. White Blaze himself, has kept his distance from these men who look the same, but smell different from the Ronins.   
Yuli runs over to Heero and sticks his hand in Heero's shirt pocket. Heero eyes widen, as he is surprised that this kid isn't afraid of him. Yuli brings his hand out of the pocket, and reveals the small kanji ball.
> 
> "You have to use this to transform into the subarmor!", Yuli's squeaky voice explains.
> 
> The four other guys search their pockets, and come up with their kanji balls.
> 
> "To turn into the subarmor, you have to squeeze the ball really tight and jump into the air.", Yuli states.
> 
> "Jump into the air?", Wufei repeats, not sure this kid know what he's talking about.
> 
> "That's what the guys do, and it works!"
> 
> The five look at each other. "I'm willing to believe anything at this point.", Trowa says.
> 
> The group make their way outside to try to make the small miracle work.
> 
> "Ok, now squeeze the ball as hard as you can, jump into the air, and rip your clothes off.", Yuli instructs.
> 
> "Rip our clothes off!?", Duo screams.
> 
> "It'll work!", Yuli yells back.
> 
> "It had better, or we're going be naked and real pissed at that kid.", Duo thinks.
> 
> The five squeeze the balls in their hand as hard as they can and jump into the air. A strange feeling passes trough them as they feel the ball's energy seeping into their bodies. They all tear their clothes off, as instructed, and land on the ground. To their relief, they are indeed in the colored subarmors.
> 
> "Thank God that worked.", Quatre said. In the distance, a huge explosion is set off in the middle of the city. The light of the explosion can be seen from the house.
> 
> "Oh, no!". says Mia. "The Dark Warlords!"
> 
> "The who?", Duo asks.
> 
> "Their Talpa's Dark Warlords. They have armor like the Ronins, but their wickedly evil. They probably made that explosion to get your attention and draw you into a fight.
> 
> "Are they real powerful?", Trowa asks.
> 
> "The Ronins bearly were able to defeat them last time.
> 
> The guys look to each other, trying to figure what to do.
> 
> "You guys got to go fight them!", Yuli whines. "You just have to. You can't just back out of a fight. The Ronins would never....."
> 
> "Can we use your jeep?", Heero asks Mia, cutting off Yuli.
> 
> "Yes, you can." Mia replies. "Thank you."
> 
> Heero walks to the jeep. The other four look at each other, and follow Heero.
> 
> "And how do you explain how we're going to beat these guys?", Duo asks as they all climb into the jeep.
> 
> "We eliminate the enemy. That's all that can be expected.", Heero states.
> 
> Duo sags his head. "So much for a convincing pep talk." 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> "Whooohoo!!, this is great!", Kento vividly yells as he tries to pilot the Gundam Deathsycthe. "I mean, it would be if I could figure out what all these damn bottons and controls were for! I can bearly get this thing to move!"
> 
> "Just be patient, Kento.", Sage tells him over the video link. He is piloting the Gundam Heavyarms, and doing pretty well. "You see those handles on the chair your sitting in? Those control the basic motor control."
> 
> "Oh. Ok. Now let's see;", he grabs hold of the handles." If these control the arms, and these control the legs, than all I have to do is......, whoa, going to fast! Going to fast!!! Ahhh!", the Gundam land face first in the sand.
> 
> "Nice try Kento, but I think you should learn to stay on your feet first.", Cye says as he walks the Gundam Sandrock over to Deathsycthe, and helps him up.
> 
> "Yeah, whatever. Mabey I should just figure out the weapons of this baby." He looks at the control panel in front of him."Hmmm, lets see. Big red button right there. Seems like there's no time like the present to figure out what it does." He presses the button. Immediately, the dagger-shield on the right arm of Deathscyth rocket launches off the arm, and hits the Gundam Shenlong in the chest.
> 
> "What the hell, Kento?!! Why don't you watch where your shooting those things!", a angry Rowen yells.
> 
> "Sorry Rowen", he apologizes. "Ok, I don't want to press that button again."
> 
> A large energy beam blasts nearby the four Gundams, and hits the sand about 1/2 a mile away.
> 
> "Looks like Ryo is getting the hand of his suit.". Sage comments. It's true. Ryo had been handling the Gundam Zero One very well, especially the huge buster rifle.
> 
> "Hey Ryo, your a natural!", Rowen says to him over the screen.
> 
> "Yeah, I guess so.", he says, as his looks at his body's reflection in the screen."I guess this kid and I aren't that different."
> 
> "I wonder what these guy's lives are like that they need such deadly weapons.", Cye asks.
> 
> Another huge explosion is created, but this time, it's less that 200 feet from the Gundams.
> 
> "Hey Ryo, be careful where your aiming that thing!", Sage snaps at Ryo.
> 
> "Uh, I didn't shoot the gun.", Ryo says. "But I think they might have." He signals to a large group of Leo and Ares mobile suits headed toward the Gundams.
> 
> "Oh crap! You don't think they might be on our side?", Kento asks. Another explosion is set off by an incoming Ares suit, right in front of Shenlong.
> 
> "I think we just got an answer.", Rowen yells as he trys to maneuver the Shenlong away from the line of fire.
> 
> "Oh damn! What do we do!?", Kento frantically asks.
> 
> "I think fighting might be a good start.", Ryo says, and he blasts a Leo away with his gun.
> 
> "But I can bearly move my suit!!", Kento whines.
> 
> "I'll try to cover you.", Cye says, moving the Sandrock in front of the Deathscythe. "But you got to figure out those controls, and fast!"
> 
> Sage is shooting at the Ares suits with the gatling-gun of the Heavyarms. He's gotten three of them, but is having trouble getting the one's in back of him. "Hey Rowen. How about we cover each other. I'll get you back, and you get mine. That way, we won't have to worry about the mobile control, just the weapons."
> 
> "Sounds good to me.", says Rowen, and he moves the Shenlong over to to back of the Heavyarms.
> 
> Ryo keeps on shooting the Ares down with the main gun of the Zero One. However, their starting to wise up to this tactic by staying out of range.
> 
> "Damn, I can't keep this up forever, and I'm sure this thing will run on empty sooner or later." He looks at the reflection again; at Heero's face staring at him. "What would you do?", he asks the reflection. He stares at the face for a few moments, while the blasts from the Ares continue to batter the Zero One. He hears a very faint sound. It almost can't be heard. It sounded like ringing; like metal hitting metal, only it wasn't the bullets hitting the Gundam. It was in his head. The ringing was hauntingly familiar.
> 
> "A sword!?", he asks himself. The Zero One drops the huge gun, and reaches for it's shoulder. From a compartment in it's back, a beam sabre pops out as the Gundam's hand closes on it.
> 
> "A sword!! It has a sword! At least I know how to handle that." Ryo grabs the controls, and swings the sword around the Zero One. The nearest two Ares explode from the impact.   
"Hhehe, your asses are mine." 
> 
> "Cye!!", Kento yells, as Cye is hit hard from the gun of a Leo. "Cye, are you ok?"
> 
> "Well, now that you ask, not really. I don't think this suit was meant for long-range battle.", he presses a button, and bullets for the head of the Sandrock chew up the first Leo, but the two behind it keep firing. One Leo bring in a huge cannon, and fires at Sandrock; which goes down hard.
> 
> "Cye!!!!" Kento screams. The two Leos keep coming.
> 
> Kento panics."Ok, what do I do? What do I do? I got to get those guys back, for Cye, but how am I going to do it? I can't move!!" His hands start shaking as the Leo's continue to move towards him.
> 
> He throws his head back quickly. "I got it!!!!" He moves to th main control panel.
> 
> He looks down, and settles his head above the big red button. "Hehehe. Hope you guys like being blown up!!", he boasts as he presses the button. Like before, the dagger-shield launches off the right arm of Deathsycthe. The shield hits the first Leo, cuts straight through it, and hits the second Leo, Both explode in a blast of fire.
> 
> "Whoohoo!! Finally this is going my way. I'm even starting to forget I'm in the body of a girly-haired kid." 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> "Well, this is where the explosion was.", Duo stated, as he and the others walked though the desolate streets.   
"Doesn't look like many people have been here lately.
> 
> "If this Talpa guy is as powerful as Mia said he was, I wouldn't expect many people to hang around here.", Trowa responded.
> 
> "Really. This place looks like a ghost-town.", Quatre commented.
> 
> "And it's your ghosts who will be haunting it!!", a loud voice shot out from the rooftops. Four figures jumped down from the roofs and landed on the street in front of the five guys. They were all wearing armor that covered their bodies, and their faces. It was Dais who cried out.
> 
> "I take it you guys are the Warlords.", Wufei yelled at them.
> 
> "Very estute, considering we've battled before; or have your little minds forgotten that?", Cale shouted back.
> 
> 'Yeah, well apparently we've beaten you before also.", Duo yelled.
> 
> "That mistake of ours will soon be rectified, Ronins.", Anubis answered, and the four Warlords lunged at them.
> 
> Dais met up with Duo first. "You will not make it out alive this time, Kento of Hardrock", Dais taunted.
> 
> "Kento, huh. So that's this guy's name.", Duo thought to himself. Then he thought he'd add in, "This time? You weren't able to win last time, obviously. What makes you sure you'll win this time?"
> 
> "Your mind is easily deceived. That will make it easy for me to beat you.", Dais stated.
> 
> "Yeah, whatever spider-boy.", Duo laughed, and he thought he would go right ahead and attack first.
> 
> "Your mine, Halo!", Cale said, as he lunged for Trowa. Trowa, seeing the attack, jumped high into the air and, using his acrobatic skill, did some very impressive spins and landed behind Cale.
> 
> "What!?, How could you do that? You've never done that before!", Cale yelled, surprised.
> 
> "Well, you could say I'm a brand new person,", Trowa replies, using his bland sense of humor.
> 
> "Nowhere to run, and nowhere to hide, Ronin rodent.", Sekhmet taunted. "I've got you, and I'm ready to strike." He had poor Quatre pinned against the wall of a building.
> 
> "Oh God!", Quatre thought. "I can't believe I'm going to die like this. I always thought I'd be shot down by and Ares, or something. Not like this."
> 
> As if to answer his call, Wufei jump-kicked Sekhmet with all the force he could. Sekhmet staggered a bit, but didn't fall. "Is that the best you have, Strata?"
> 
> "Oh man! This body is so weak. Or mabey it's just me.", Wufei thought.
> 
> Down the street, Heero and Anubis were fighting it out. Heero hit Anubis hard in the face. Anubis lost his balance, but quickly got it back.
> 
> "You've been practicing, Wildfire.", Anubis said to Heero, rubbing his face. "Considering your only in your subarmor, you've managed to get in a few good hits." He grabbed his Kursi-gama. "That ends now!" He jumped into the air.
> 
> "_Quake with Fear!!!"_, Anubis screamed, as the claw hit the ground and split into many other chains. The chains caught Heero and tangled him up. Heero struggled, but couldn't get free.
> 
> "Hahaha. Your mine now, Wildfire.", Anubis laughed.
> 
> "Hey!!", Duo screamed to Trowa, after being thrown into a building. "We're getting screwed. I mean, what the hell?! Aren't we supposed to be winning?"
> 
> "Yeah, but they have full armor on, and we don't.", Trowa yelled back, bearly missing being cut in two by Cale's datchi.
> 
> "Oh damn!! Mia never told us how to transform into full armor.", Duo yelled. Dais caught him off guard, and rammed him into the pavement.
> 
> "What's the matter, Hardrock? Did you lose your armor?", Dais laughed.
> 
> "Oh man. It's that day I knew I didn't want to get out of bed.", Duo croaked, as he tried to roll over onto his side.
> 
> Heero was still caught in the mess of chains, and was getting a thrashing from Anubis.
> 
> "No!, It can't end like this!", Heero thought. In his mind, a faint sound arose. The sound of ringing. It became slightly louder, but it was only in his head. It kept on ringing. Ringing. It was almost driving him crazy. Not even the pain seemed to matter; only the ringing.
> 
> "Wildfire!?", He whispered, almost not believing what he was saying. Then it came to him, like a rushing thought. "Wildfire!!!", he screamed. He broke out of the chains and landed, staggering, onto the ground.
> 
> "_Armor of Wildfire. Dou Chi!!!_", he screamed. Immediately, the sequence of the armor began. Head, legs, body, and finally, the helmet all came onto his body. He grabbed the twin kitanas from his back, and ran at Anubis.
> 
> "Finally, some real sport!", Anubis yelled. Little did he know what he was getting himself into.
> 
> All the other Warlord turned and watched as Heero began his assault on Anubis. They liked the thought of Anubis getting the crap kicked out of him. This was the chance for the other guys.
> 
> "What!?", Duo said, dumbfounded. "Hey. He actually did it. He got into his armor." He turned to the others. "He got into his armor!!!", he yelled at them.
> 
> "Yeah. That's great. Mabey it might be smart if we did the same.", Quatre said back.
> 
> "Well, ok. If you think that would help.", Duo said. He started thinking. "Ok. What did he yell? Do Chei or Dow Chichi, or something like that. Wait! Dou Chi. Yeah that's right. Ok! _Armor of_...., wait what'd he say mine was. Hardrock. That's right. Ok."
> 
> _Armor of Hardrock. Dou Chi!!!!"_, and the same sequence started for Duo. When it ended, he was in his armor.
> 
> Dais stopped staring at the fight, and turned to face Duo. His eyes widen when he noticed Duo was in his full armor.
> 
> Duo smiled."Your mine, spider-boy."
> 
> _Armor of Halo. Dou Gi!!!"_, Trowa yelled, as Cale turned around.
> 
> "No!! I was to distracted. But it was fun to watch Anubis get beat on.", Cale said.
> 
> Trowa pulled the large no-datchi from his back. "That's to bad for you.", he said, nonchalantly, and slashed at Cale.
> 
> "You will not get away from my venom!", Sekhmet yelled, as he sprayed the acid-like venom at Wufei and Quatre. Both dodged the spray.
> 
> Wufei rolled away and stood up. "Ok. I wasn't able to defeat you because you had an unfair advantage, but I'll beat you now! _Armor of Strata. Dou Inochi!!!"___
> 
> As Wufei was transforming, Sekhmet moved toward Quatre.
> 
> "Wait! I don't know what my armor is!, Quatre whispered to himself.
> 
> "I won't allow you to get away, Torrent!", Sekhmet yelled.
> 
> Quatre smiled. "Thank you!!", he said, evilly._ "Armor of Torrent. Dou Shin!!!"___
> 
> Heero is now, brutally beating on Anubis. Although Anubis is making many quick dodges, he is still overall losing to this somehow "new and improved" Ryo of Wildfire.
> 
> "How can you have gotten this strong so fast!?", Anubis yelled at Heero. Heero grabbed Anubis by the collar of his armor, and pulled his ear close to Heero's mouth. 
> 
> "I take my vitamin's", Heero whispered to Anubis. He then threw Anubis to the ground, and jumped back about 20 feet. He then grabbed his swords, connected them at the handles, and jumped into the air. The words came to him as he rose in the air.
> 
> _"Flare up Now!!!!",_ he screamed, and the blade of fire came down on Anubis.
> 
> Heero landed on the ground, as Anubis's armor smoldered.
> 
> "Alright Heero!!", Duo yelled as he smacked Dais to the pavement.
> 
> "Heero!?", Dais thought.
> 
> Heero stood in front of the body of the beaten Anubis. Anubis layed there for a while, not moving, but soon he showed signs of life. He, very slowly, got to his feet.
> 
> He looked at Heero for a moment, but then turned to the other Warlords.
> 
> "We're leaving!!", he yelled to them.
> 
> Dais got up from the pavement. "What!?"
> 
> "You heard me! We're leaving."
> 
> "But Anubis, surly we can beat these children if we just....", Cale began.
> 
> "Must I report to Master Talpa that you have failed to obey orders?", Anubis threatened.
> 
> Cale gave a nasty look to Anubis, but obeyed and came to him. As did Dais and Sekhmet.
> 
> Anubis looked hard at Heero. "We will fight again.", he said softly. With that, they all teleported away.   
All the guys stood up, and looked at each other.
> 
> "Did we just win?", Duo asked.
> 
> Just then, a bright light appeared before them. It was the same bright light they had seen before they switched bodies with the Ronins.
> 
> "Oh crap. Not this again!", Duo moaned.
> 
> _"Step into the light."_, a voice said. The voice sounded like it was coming from the light itself.
> 
> "What!?", Quatre said, confused.
> 
> _"Don't be afraid. Step into the light."_, the voice continued.
> 
> Trowa looked to Heero. "What do you think?"
> 
> Heero looked at the light. "Do what it says."
> 
> They all nodded, and began to walk into the light.
> 
> "I hope we don't end up naked on the other side.", Duo commented. 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Rowen blasted a Leo with the dragon-arm of the Shenlong. The Leo exploded after a few moments of being on fire.
> 
> "Well, that was the last of the ground troops.", he stated.
> 
> "Yeah, and I just got the last one of the air troops.", Ryo said, as particles of an Ares littered the ground.
> 
> "Hey, I have to admit. This wasn't that bad.", Cye said, as he put back the curved-swords of the Sandrock.
> 
> "Not bad!? This was awesome!", Kento yelled. "This was the best time I've had since I found my armor."
> 
> "Your just happy you were able to blow things up.", Sage commented.
> 
> "Hey, what can I say. Hardhead at body; pyro at heart."
> 
> Immediately, a bright light cut threw the desert. The five guys recognized the light.
> 
> "Hey, wasn't that the light we saw before all this happened?", Cye asked.
> 
> "Yeah, it was.", Rowen answered.
> 
> _"Come into the light."_, a voice called out from the light.
> 
> "Whoa! Since when does light talk?", Kento asked.
> 
> "_Please, come into the light"_, the voice repeated
> 
> "Hey, that voice is familiar.", Ryo said. He got out of Zero One.
> 
> "Hey Ryo. Do you trust it?", Rowen asked.
> 
> "Yeah, I do.", Ryo replied, and he jumped from the Zero One, and into the light.
> 
> "Oh man, I know I'll regret this." Kento said, and he opened the chest of the Deathsycthe. 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
The five Gundam guys walked into a, well, it's hard to explain what it looked like. It was a place with no light, but the light that the five seemed to be giving off themselves. They were no longer in full armor, but were in the subarmor again.
> 
> "Well, at least we're not nude.", Duo stated.
> 
> "Oh yeah. Big relief there.", Quatre sarcastically said.
> 
> From the other side of this "place", another group of five guys walked onto the scene. It was the Ronins.
> 
> "Hey!! That's my body!!", Duo yelled, pointing at Kento.
> 
> "Hey, that's great. Guess what. Your in my body.", Kento shot back.
> 
> The two groups walked up to each other.
> 
> "The question is, how do we get back into our own bodies?", Sage said.
> 
> "And, who put up here in the first place.", Quatre replied.
> 
> _"I'm afraid that is my doing."_, a voice said in the darkness. The two groups looked toward the cause of the voice.
> 
> "The Ancient!" Ryo stated.
> 
> _"That is correct Ryo of Wildfire. I am the reason your bodies have been switched."___
> 
> _"_Ya want to tell us why you did that?", Kento asked "You know, it's just been a small thing I've been wondering."
> 
> _"I had to make sure that both groups were willing to fight in different circumstances, that no matter what conditions there were, you would fight for the greater good. Both groups performed this well."___
> 
> _"_Wish you would have warned us first.", Trowa said.
> 
> _"I'm sorry. I had to make it so it was a random, immediate change that would catch you offguard. I am sorry if I have upset any of you."___
> 
> "That's alright, as long as no of the "goods" were damaged.", Duo said, looking at Kento.
> 
> "Don't worry. I kept your girly body in check.", Kento replied.
> 
> "Girly!?"
> 
> "Uh, Ancient One. Could we have our bodies back before those two start fighting?", Cye asked.
> 
> _"Very well."_, the Ancient said. He held up his staff. As the rings made their ringing, and light showered the two groups. The next thing the ten guys know, their back in there old bodies.
> 
> "That ringing! So it was him who helped me when I was caught.", Heero thought. 
> 
> "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!!", Duo said, hugging himself.
> 
> "My body wasn't that bad?", Kento asked, making sure everything was where it should be. Duo looked at him, his eyebrow raised in question.
> 
> _"You may now return to your own worlds with the knowledge you have."_, the Ancient said, as two doors of light opened up. The two groups headed to their respective doors.
> 
> "Now, Trowa. You wanted to say something about blondes?", Quatre said as they're walking to the light.
> 
> "Uh... well... you see I didn't mean it like that. I just....uh...", and they walked through. 
> 
> Just before he walks trough the door, Ryo turns around to face the opposite door. Heero does the same. They both look at each other for a while. Then, Heero smiles and nods his head. Ryo does the same, and they both walk through the doors.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 
> 
> _The End_


End file.
